Kallisti
by Dessmonda
Summary: The seven heroes and seven of his children might have been able to stop Cronus but they would be no match against him. After thousands of centuries he was finally back and ready for his revenge. The dawning of eternal darkness was coming soon.


-1**A/N**: This is the sort of sequel of Deadly Number Seven but you do NOT need to read that story to understand the plot line of this story. I do recommend it though because if you don't read it first you may not understand why the seven sins are included in this story and why two of them are getting married. Other then that you people should be fine. I do realize that I already had another sequel up but I went away and I ended up losing my idea for it…so instead I'm going to try something different…

**Warnings**: Where to begin?…Wrath's back! Training, confusion…everything Wrath brings to a story…later on violence and a sappy love story that is so pathetic it's absolutely adorable! (not saying the pairing)

**Pairings**: mentioned in this chapter: Wrath/Pride…later on: Wrath/Pride, Archie/Atlanta, Jay/Theresa and Ares/girl we still don't know…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Class of the Titans, any form of mythology but I own half of the idea (the other half belongs to Melon…who did nothing again)

**Memories of Apple Blossoms **

_Swiftly she opened the door, entered the room, walked over to the bed and pressed something into the right hand of the male on the bed. Muttering a soft sorry, she left the room in a hurry, before the man could react. Once she was out of the room she never looked back, for she knew she would have never been able to leave. _

_The man looked shocked at what had happened. He grudgingly opened his hand. In it was the object he feared it would be. A ring. A simple gold ring with a diamond and simple engraving; kallistali. Though he wished himself not to cry, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes and begin to spill over. They quickly cascaded down his face as the reality began to sink in. She was never coming back._

_Within a few minutes a tall girl with long dark brown/black hair, pulled back into a braid, came running into the room. She flung herself on top of the male and began to hug him fiercely. She had the look of a warrior, and carried herself like one too, having a certain grace about her._

"_Ares," she spoke softly, "I saw her, I saw her leave. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay her with you?" Her words came out rushed all jumbling together but the god of war knew what she had said. He could not bring himself to answer her with words, but he picked her up with easy and placed her strattle style on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waste as her arms wrapped around his neck. She did not need words to know he was crushed by her little sister's actions. Best friends just knew. _

Ares flinched at the memory as it came back to him. It was one of the few things he wished to forget. However the memory did not want to be forgotten. Ares had tried to push the memory out of his head, but it was almost impossible. He finished getting dressed and made his way down a series of hallways rooms before entering the gym. Though Cronus was gone Ares still wanted to keep up the training for the heroes. After all Cronus was not the only god that went corrupt. Several of the other titans might decide to seek revenge. Ares began to set up an obstacle course for the heroes to compete on. They should, if they managed to get up, be arriving soon.

The seven heroes stumbled into the gym, barley awake and not read for whatever Ares had planned for them. They missed the seven heroes immensely missed the seven sins…well except for maybe Wrath.

"It's about time you people/things got here, I was about to go insane or something. Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to be late." Wrath's voice cut through their thoughts. As she spoke she glared at them, clearly not impressed. Wrath had decided to stay in Canada while her siblings all left to go back to Greece or Australia. She had been helping Ares with the training of the seven heroes on occasion. She never brought up Cronus' downfall and no one mentioned it. Though the fact that the down fall of a megalomaniac god was not celebrated was odd to the teenagers they did not question the fickle gods.

"Ready?" Wrath asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet. Never had the heroes thought it was possible for a goddess or god to have ADHD but Wrath changed that perspective for them. She was constantly moving and could never quite pay full attention. Hopefully with Neil's luck she would be running their exercise.

"I'll be running the exercise." A deep voice spoke as if reading their thoughts.

All of the heroes looked at Neil who looked back. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Neil asked as he got out his three-panel mirror to check. Most of the other heroes shook their head in disbelief. It was almost scary how Neil could be so good at knowing things around him but be so oblivious to non-obvious (so obviously it's so obvious) sarcasm.

"It's an obstacle course. You will each run it individually. However it is not the fastest time that wins." Ares began as the heroes all gathered half asleep to listen. "It's the time with the greatest improvement. The best improvement gets a week off training." Ares smiled at the shocked look on the faces of the heroes. "WELL?" He boomed, "DID I STUTTER?"

Groggily they all shook their heads. "Come on then," Jay muttered, "lets warm up." Slowly, one by one, they all began to do the warm-up Ares had them do almost every day. It was a known fact that warming up helped with not pulling any mussels. However the warm-up was invented for another purpose…to help the Spartans wake up. However it was not Ares who first introduced it.

"So I was thinking Pink dresses for my wedding party." Wrath muttered into Ares' ear as she climbed onto his back.

"It's your wedding day you can do whatever you want." Ares replied, this was a game they played a lot lately.

"Good. That was my logic exactly." Wrath nodded her head as if he would argue with her. "So I've already picked out this lovely pink dress for my maid of honour." Wrath tried not to giggle as Ares pushed her off his back.

"YOU'VE WHAT?!" Ares bellowed. "I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

With that statement Wrath giggled harder. "But you will wear pink right." It was not a question.

"We already agreed that I would." Ares reassured her as he picked her up and placed her beside him.

The two immortals proceeded to watch the heroes wake up. It was quite funny because they kept stumbling and tripping over one another in the beginning. It took longer then normal for the heroes to be fully awake. Part of this was do because it happened to be 6:30 on a Saturday, they day normal people were supposed to sleep in. Alas the seven heroes were not normal. Once Ares felt they were awake, he had them run the obstacle course one at a time going in alphabetical order backwards. Theresa was first, followed by Odie then Neil, Herry, Jay and finally Atlanta then Archie. Archie had the fastest over all time, Atlanta had the fastest time with the running components but it was Odie who improved the most. The others all beat their personal bests though.

Ares looked like those were the results he expected. "As promised Odie you get one week off training. And you get to pick one friend to join you." Ares paused for a brief moment before continuing, "However by default you must choose Neil as Aphrodite wants him for the next seven days. Hermes also wants to see you." Ares nodded his head dismissing the two boys who didn't need to be told twice to leave.

The hot sun beamed down upon the city. People didn't seem to notice the heat as they were all used to the scorching Greek sun. A girl wearing a with tank-top with lace one the bottom and top, dark blue jeans and combat boots made her way down the twisting streets. Her hair was a shock of red and black tied back into a braid with apple blossoms imbedded throughout the braid. She made her way down the main streets as fast as she could. As she did so her hair swayed back and forth giving off the slight smell of apple blossoms. Though the walk was extremely long and the path was twisting, she didn't seem to mind. After all every time she was here on a Tuesday she always visited _his_ temple.

As she reached the ancient building she smiled at the site of it. It seemed to rise out of the ground almost unnaturally. The walls, though made entirely of stone, were blood ridden. The temple itself was dark inside. Almost no natural sunlight was allowed inside. The temple was seemingly simple with three main rooms. However looks can be deceiving. With several hidden passages ways branching off from the main room one could easily get lost in the tunnels. In fact, the girl was sure that there were several skeletons in some of the hidden passage ways.

Shaking her head slightly at the thought, she began to make her way up the stone steps. As she entered she shivered. Though the city was always warm, his temple was not. She quickly moved into the weapon blessing room. Without hesitation she approached a pedestal. Sighing softly she reached behind her and pulled out the two swords of hate. Their blades seemed to shimmer in the darkness. "Keep them safe…" With those soft words she placed the swords down and turned to leave without ever looking back at them. For if she did, she would have taken the swords with her. As quickly as she had came she left leaving no trace that anyone had ever been there.

She made one mistake, as she was half way down the pathway she turned at looked once more at the majestic temple. Seeing it in the faint glow of the sun and the bright glow of the moon brought memories back to her. Before she could stop them, tears cascaded from her eyes and wouldn't stop. She did the only thing she could think of. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from his temple. After all she was no stranger to running.

"So, you are the one born of hate." A voice spoke. It was not harsh nor cruel. In fact he had a kind gentle tone. "Do not worry young one. I mean you no harm. At the moment you are safe. After all you're better alive to me then dead." He smiled as he watched her disappear back the way she had come unaware that she was being watched. He would have his revenge in time. Unlike his _dear_ cousin he was patient. His revenge on his wife would be carefully planned…

The seven heroes and seven of his children might have been able to stop Cronus but they would be no match against him. After thousands of centuries he was finally back and ready for his revenge. The dawning of eternal darkness was coming soon.

**A/N2**: Alright her we go…this is the sequel I decided upon this on because I don't like the other one. This one is going to revolve more about the gods though…the seven heroes will be in it I promise! And just so I don't get people yelling at me for it I'm warning you now…THIS STORY WILL BE PORTRAYING ARES AS THE ROMANS WORSHIPED HIM AND NOT THE GREEKS! I AM WELL AWARE THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN THE TWO CIVILIZATIONS BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED. There we go, now people can't say that they didn't see that…anyways, next chapter is wedding preparations…keep in mind that this is Wrath's wedding…everything she said this chapter she was serious about…keep that in mind. Until next chapter please review…


End file.
